Gravitational Love
by Samsapoping
Summary: Upon graduating from U.A High, the new #1 hero, Deku discovers that a new chapter of his life has already been written for him. Secretly written by a heroine who had been supported him before he even got into U.A. How will Deku react to her secret? Will it result in a new relationship? Rated T for some mild sexual themes


**Since the Pokemon community has been very toxic recently and they've been suddenly bashing the XY anime, Serena, and Amourshipping, and I don't like the Sun and Moon anime, I'm taking a little break from Pokemon and moved on to other franchises. MHA is one of them.**

 **This story was an idea I had ever since last July.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**

 _Izuku's POV_

It was 7:00pm in Musutafu, Japan as I was watching the sunset from the polluted beach, recollecting my thoughts. An exciting day of our lives had come to an end with a majority of the student body either chilling in their homes or stopping crimes throughout the city and who could blame them. Today was the day, we were officially licensed as Professional heroes by our school, but more importantly, we were honored by the greatest hero in the world.

"Thank you, All Might." I smiled, nearly tearing up again.

A retired hero who had been an idol to me and helped me become an even better hero than him, All Might. If it weren't for him, I would've never been the hero I ever dreamed of being. Without him passing his powers to me, I wouldn't have been able to defeat my first real villain, Muscular. Now that he's retired and his quirk had been passed down to me, it was now my duty to carry on his legacy from here on out.

"I promise you I won't let everyone down." I replied.

Little did I know that there was something that even a hero wasn't prepared for. Something else I never expected to have so soon.

"There you are, Deku!"

A familiar female voice called me, making my heart jump from within my chest. My body temperature began rising in rapid accelerate as I turned around, only to find the girl stopping in front of me.

"U-uraraka!" I shrieked.

Out of all the girls from my class, it had to be one who became one of my best friends, Ochaco Uraraka. She still had her hero suit on; which consisted of a black full-bodysuit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, and two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands, matching the thick choker around her neck. She had circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots and a belt around her waist, also reaching through her legs, a circle embedded into the centre where the pieces join up.

She also had a helmet, but for some reason, she wasn't wearing it, She was letting her short brown hair to swift with the wind. But the thing that really caught me off guard was how cute she was overall. Her chocolate colored eyes were staring back at me with a wide smile spread on her face, making me even more nervous to speak to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Urakaka simply answered my question by pulling something out of her pocket.

"You left this at the graduation." The brunette responded.

What was in her hand was a very personal belonging of mine.

"My notebook?" I exclaimed.

A blue and white journal containing brief information on all the heroes and villains I knew about. A little encyclopedia I wrote entitled, "Hero Analysis for the Future Vol. 13" It was basically my own survival guide of being a hero; which also included some fighting techniques too.

"I found it on the ground outside of the school." Uraraka mentioned as I took the notebook from her hands.

"Guess it fell out of your bag when you were leaving." She figured.

"Well, thank you for bringing it back to me!" I blushed a little more, putting the notebook in my pocket.

We then spent a brief moment of silence, waiting for one of us to say a word. Unfortunately for me, it was embarrassing just staring at the girl in front of me. With each passing second of her cute face looking back at me, the more the suspense was killing me. Suddenly, I was the one broke the silence.

"So, how did you find me?" I asked.

"I asked All Might where you were after I found your notebook and he had a hunch on where you were." The brunette answered.

"All Might?!" I gasped.

"Apparently, he was having a drink in the Teacher's Lounge when I found him." Uraraka replied.

Overwhelmed by her cuteness, I decided to let the topic of All Might slide. It had become no secret to Uraraka that I had a connection to the greatest hero in the world. She knew how much I've been with him, helping me train to be the best I can be.

Unfortunately, it became difficult to even think of another topic to talk about. All I could think of was how beautiful Uraraka was with the sunset shining on her hero suit. With the evening breeze calmly blowing her face, she went beside me to enjoy the rest of the sinking sun.

"So, this is it." The zero gravity heroine spoke.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"The rest of our lives have officially begun." My friend exclaimed.

Her words have never been so true. We spent the last three years training to be professional heroes at U.A High, but today we went through the doorway of professional heroism. Our training wheels were taken off, allowing us to take on challenges the world has for us. Uraraka already had her eyes set on making money for her parents. However, my future was unclear even though I decided to stay on the same path I've been on for the last three years.

"We'll be up against the world." I exclaimed.

"More like you'll be up against the world." The brunette clarified.

"What do you mean, Uraraka?" I blinked.

"Come on! Even Denki could figure this out after using his quirk." Uraraka responded.

"Now that you're the next All Might, you'll have the whole world after you." She warned me.

It was the price I was willing to pay. By stepping into the ranks of the greatest hero in the world, I was forced to endure the three types of people for the rest of my life. The media who would be reporting everything I'll do. The other heroes and comrades I'll be teaming up to save the day. Lastly, the villains who want me and other dead. Or worse, those who want to claim the power that All Might passed down to me. The quirk that's been living deep inside me for the past three years and evolved into something unique, One For All.

"But no pressure!" Uraraka smiled, trying to console me.

"I believe you'll be as great as a hero as All Might ever was" She proudly said.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Uraraka." I responded, trying to calm myself down.

"If you need a helping hand, you know where to call me from." The zero gravity heroine hinted.

She then bid farewell to me, but as I watched her leave, her faith towards me brought back a memory from my past. An important memory of when I got accepted into U.A High three years ago.

"Wait!"

Upon calling out to Uraraka, I heard her voice say the same word I spoke. That same word causing the both of us to stop and give attention to each other. Uraraka slowly turned around and blinked at me with a confused look on her face. Rather than letting her go first, there was something that I needed to confess to her.

"Remember when we both got accepted into U.A?" I asked.

"Y-yes." Uraraka blinked.

"We both barely passed the entrance exam and I saved you from falling after you demolished that robot." She exclaimed.

"If I didn't save your during that exam, I wouldn't know what I'd be doing right about now." I mentioned.

"What are you saying, Deku?" The brunette questioned.

"In other words, I wouldn't have fulfilled my dream of becoming the greatest hero without you." I clarified.

Little did Uraraka knew (or forgot), that our entrance exam focused more than just combat. What they don't tell future students who take the exam is what they were being scored on. They were tested on how to use their quirks in combat against giant robots, but they were receiving points on what really makes a hero. They were also giving points by saving others who found themselves in danger; which was how I was able to barely pass that test and get into U.A.

"I was giving enough points to pass because I saved you, Uraraka." I mentioned.

"So, thank you for everything!" I bowed my head in gratitude.

"Guess I was at the right place at the right time!" The zero gravity heroine blushed, laughing nervously as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyways, I should start heading home." She quickly changed the subject.

"Guess I should start heading back too." I replied.

"Thanks again for giving me back my notebook!" I reminded her.

"It was nothing." Uraraka waved back.

"To be honest, I wanted to see you and congratulate you for achieving your dream." She added.

" **No, that's not the whole truth."**

The brunette then dropped her left hand down lifelessly and just stood on the sand in silence. At first, I thought she was trying to think of a way back to her place, but then I noticed her head staring down at the sandy ground. Within a second, the calm and cheerful attitude Uraraka had got changed into a mood that was concerning me.

"Umm, Deku…" The zero gravity heroine spoke in a serious.

She turned around and gave me an unusual look on her face. Her face was still slightly red, but had a determined look, staring at me as if she had something very important to say to me. With her right hand closed against her heart, she took a deep breath and proceeded with what she wanted to say.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you." She continued, blushing a bit more.

"Umm. Uh. Well, it's not big of a deal." She quickly calmed herself down.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"I.. I-I think your really great."

"And I um.. I really think we're great friends,"

"And umm..I-I like all the great stuff that you do."

"And you're such a good friend to me and I just said friend twice." The heroine babbled to herself in embarrassment.

I then went over to try to cheer my friend up, seeing her face become even more nervous. She was on the verge of kneeling down; which was a emotion I rarely saw from her. Whatever was on her mind must've really been bothering her. I was about to place my right hand on her left shoulder, only to have the phrase, "Curiosity kills the cat" get screamed into my head.

"The truth is…"

Without any warning, Uraraka placed her hands on both of my shoulders and gave me a cute, innocent facial expression. A look so precious that it made my face steam in a heartbeat. Not only was her face inches away from mine, but I could feel her quirk working on me. Our bodies got lifted as Uraraka gave me the warmest smile I've ever seen her given to anyone.

" **URARAKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** My mind shrieked.

"I really love you!" The brunette smiled.

" **WHAAT?!"**

The breath of the heroine's confession was enough to make my heart stop. With her words being processed in my head as I stunningly saw her beautiful face smiling at me, she closed her chocolate colored eyes and did the unexpected. She planted her lips against mine and began wrestling her tongue against mine. In other words, Uraraka was giving me my first kiss

"MMFMMF!?" I groaned with disbelief.

"Mmm…" Uraraka moaned with pleasure.

Out of all the situations I got myself into over the past three years, getting kissed by Uraraka was one I knew I wouldn't survive. I was in the mercy of the zero gravity heroine, Uravity in almost every way. Not only was I lost to the sight of her adorable face, but I was trapped in her embracement as her quirk was lifting us further into the sky. Even her hair smelled wonderful as it seemed like she had on some perfume for our graduation. No matter what I did, I was doomed by the "Kiss of Death".

" **Please stop, Uraraka!"** My mind pleaded.

" **I can't breathe!"**

With each passing second of Uraraka feeling my tongue with hers, the less oxygen I was receiving. Despite her literally taking my breath away and half of me wasn't begging for dear life for her to stop, apart of me was actually beginning to enjoy the moment. My body wanted to hold on to her as her scent was overwhelming me. Even her smooth skin was making my bottom feel hot from the inside. Everything that I was feeling from Uraraka was awakening a side of me that I never felt before.

"Mmmch!"

After the longest fifthteen seconds of our lives, the brunette heroine removed her lips off of mine as we tilted our faces away from each other. Air came to me instantly while I was trying to catch enough of it, flopping my head down towards Uraraka's chest.

" **Oh, thank god!"**

" **Oh, thank GOD!"**

My hands tightened their grips on the heroine's shoulders as I noticed how high we were. Thanks to her quirk, we were floating at around fifty feet in the air. Fifty feet above the polluted beach with most of Musutafu in plain sight. A beautiful sight that was unfortunately being covered by an even prettier sight, Uraraka's face.

"Mmm!"

"WHAA?!" Uravity gasped.

The zero gravity heroine regain her strength as she slowly opened her eyes with a warm smile on her heated face. Unfortunately, her look of satisfaction quickly changed into a state of shock upon looking at my surprised face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Deku!" The brunette cried.

"It's okay, Uraka,..."

"I-I know it's really weird and I got a little too carried away, but I just wanted to let you know how I really feel."

Before I could even calm her down, Urakaka quickly unwrapped her arms around my waist; which caused her quirk to deactivate on me. Gravity reverted back to normal on my body as I clung onto the embarrassed girl's shoulders for dear life. To make matters worse, I started seeing something that no man should see after a girl's confession. Tears of sorrow began flowing down the heroine's face, ruining it as well as my my hero suit.

"P-please forgive me!" She sobbed.

Overwhelmed by her sadness, I frantically tried to think of a way to cheer her up. With hardly any options and Uraraka's tears showering my chest, there was only one way to end the heroine sorrow.

" **Here goes nothing!"** I gulped.

In an attempt to cheer my friend up, I leaned my head back to Uraraka's and gave her another kiss. A quick kiss to her teeth, but it was one to calm her down. The brunette flinched upon feeling my lips, forcing me to quickly pull away from her face. Her tears instantly stopped flowing as she gave me a face of disbelief.

"Deku…" Uravity blinked.

I removed my hands off of the brunette's shoulders, only to remind myself where I was.

"DEKU!" The heroine screamed.

"URARAKA!" I cried.

Like a raindrop falling from the sky, I was plummeting back down to ground level at rapid speed. Falling back down to the polluted beach where there was no place to safe land. The sea was too far away to skydive towards; which left me to only one crash landing site. I had no choice but to safely land through a few feet of soft sand covering most of the beach. With the soft land becoming clearer by the second, I shielded my face from the wind, preparing for a rough landing.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the wind stopped. Not only did the strong pressure of wind ceased instantly, but I was still floating in midair. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was somehow stopped by an inch from crashing into the polluted beach.

"I'm alive?!" I exclaimed, blinking down at the sandy ground.

"INCOMING!" A familiar voice called out from above.

"UrarakAHHHH!"

Before I could even look up, my body was then slammed into the ground with great pain. My spine had been crushed by a heavy mass as I saw two brown curls resting in front of my face. Two familiar curls that caused body to shut down as I recognized who was laying on top of me.

"Are you okay, Deku?" Uraraka wondered.

"Deku?"

"DEKUUUU!"

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**


End file.
